The present invention concerns an ejection device for a movable furniture part, comprising an ejection element for ejecting the movable furniture part from a closed position into an open position, the ejection element being rotatable about a rotary axis, an ejection force storage member force-actuating the ejection element and a locking device for locking the ejection element in a locking position. Moreover, the invention concerns an item of furniture comprising a furniture carcass, a movable furniture part and such an ejection device.
For many years, various auxiliary means have been produced and sold in the industrial sector of furniture fittings in order to support movements of the movable furniture parts and to facilitate movements for a user. For that purpose, especially in the case of ejection devices, various different variants already exist. Such ejection devices are also often referred to as touch-latch-mechanisms or as tip-on-devices. With such devices, it is possible to press onto the movable furniture part in a closed position, whereby an unlocking of a locking device is carried out and thereby or afterwards the movable furniture part is ejected by the ejection device.
For that purpose, for many years cardioid-shaped sliding guide tracks with a latch recess for a control pin have been proven for locking. As an example, AT 512 699 A1 teaches such an arrangement.
Moreover, there are locking devices which base on the ballpoint-pen-principle.
Another kind of a locking device is known from the WO 2014/082106 A1. This document teaches that in a locking position of an entrainment member, a movement of a latch into an unlocking position is restrained by a mechanic contact between the latch and the entrainment member. This mechanic contact between the latch and the entrainment member can be released by a movement of the movable furniture part against the opening direction, whereby the movable furniture part, in turn, is subsequently being ejected.
A further alternative variant of a locking device is known from the WO 2012/155165 A2. In a locking position, which is illustrated in FIG. 15, a central fold lever bolt of a fold lever is located above an imaginary line between a holding nose bolt and an ejection swiveling axis. If one is pressing in the closing direction onto the movable furniture part according to FIG. 16, an unlocking element abuts a part of the fold lever and, thereby, moves the fold lever bolt below the imaginary line between the ejection swiveling axis and the holding nose bolt. As a consequence, the spring force of the opening spring can relax. This means, the locking device is unlocked as soon as the fold lever bolt has crossed the dead center in the form of the imaginary line.
The non-generic WO 2007/116572 A1 teaches a device for supporting the sliding movement of a drawer. This document, however, does not show an ejection device for ejecting the drawer from a closed position, but rather shows a construction where the movement of a drawer from an already opened position into a still further opened position is being assisted.